


Alone

by LadyOfShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Loneliness, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: Nothing is lonelier thanBeing alone in aCrowd.





	Alone

It is easy to feel

Alone

When no one stands

Beside you.

It is even easier

When you are surrounded by

People.

Strangers

Friends

Even family

Can make you feel

Alone.

Nothing is lonelier than

Being alone in a

Crowd.

Being surrounded and yet

You feel so

Lonely.

It is all too easy

To fall into a trap

Of believing that

Because you are alone, no one

Loves

You.

It’s a lie.

There is always someone to love

You

If you’ll only let them

In.

And if you still feel

So alone

Then know this:

I

Will

Never

Leave

You.

I promise. You’re stuck with

Me

For as long as you’ll have me.

I will

Love you

Hold you

Keep you in my heart

As long as you let me.

I swear.


End file.
